


Small Rebellions

by DesertVixen



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Escape, Gen, Rebel Lyra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: AU where Lyra doesn't die on Lah'mu...





	Small Rebellions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incognitajones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitajones/gifts).



Their sensors had failed, and all their careful plans had been for nothing. Krennic had surprised them in the middle of the night, “rescuing” them, bringing them back to Corsuscant. 

Lyra’s first instinct had been to fight, but she knew that would have ended badly. The odds were not good, and there had been no time for little Jyn to make her escape. Galen Erso was the one that Orson Krennic wanted, and Krennic was capable of playing a long game. She had no doubt that he would eventually engineer some sort of unfortunate accident for her, but tonight she was safe. He wouldn’t want to distress his pet designer quite so early. 

Her real concern was for Jyn. She and Galen were both adults who knew what they were working for, but Jyn was still a child who needed to be kept safe and protected. 

So Lyra bided her time. It was too dangerous to contact Saw Gerrera directly, but there were other people on Coruscant who could help her. The situation forced her to move slowly, carefully, no matter how much it cost her to stay quiet, to say the appropriate things, to act as if she didn’t actively wish to see Orson Krennic suffer for his arrogance. Not all problems could be solved with a blaster, and Lyra knew when she had to rein in her impulses. If she acted rashly, she wasn’t the only one who would pay for her actions.

The day she found that Krennic had taken it upon himself to take Jyn to an Imperial review was the last straw. Lyra would have gladly sacrificed herself if it meant the end of the Empire, but the thought of losing her child’s soul to the Empire…it simply could not happen, Lyra told herself. Better to die trying to escape than to see Jyn become an enemy.

As much as she wished he could, Lyra knew it would be impossible for Galen to escape with them. Their absence might not be noticed as quickly, but Krennic would certainly notice if Galen disappeared. It was not simply that he needed Galen’s intelligence to finish his horrible project, but Krennic wanted to own him, body and soul. Lyra and Jyn were merely accessories.

So she made her plans. Lyra knew that their quarters were monitored, and Krennic always found some reason to keep her and Galen from going out. They had already escaped once that way, and she knew he wouldn’t let it happen again. She wanted to tell him goodbye, but it was one risk she couldn’t afford to take. She only hoped that Krennic didn’t spin their escape to cause Galen more pain.

Lyra simply refused to think about what would happen if the escape plan failed. It would work. The Empire could not last forever, and Lyra was willing to bet on the people who were rebelling against the Empire in a hundred small ways. Galen’s work on Krennic’s projects, building in a flaw that would provide a chance to defeat them, was one of those small ways.

Lyra’s escape was another. Telling the disjointed groups that there were still people inside the Empire who believed in what was right, who worked for their cause in the shadows, was yet another. 

Saving her daughter from Krennic’s influence, however, was the most important thing she could do.

So she whispered in Jyn’s ear that they were going to have an adventure, and they slipped away in an afternoon rainstorm to join the Rebellion.

It was the only thing Lyra could do.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I really like Lyra, and wish they had given her a bigger part.


End file.
